The present invention is in the field of inductive devices and relates more particularly to a chip type inductive device characterized in its being surface mountable, of small size and low profile, high power handling capacity and, most especially, readily adapted to be designed to extremely tight tolerances.
Devices of this sort are employed in connection with cellular phones, personal communication networks, cable TV, global positioning systems, vehicle location systems, all types of high frequency filters and all similar high frequency equipment, to frequencies of 2400 MHz.